jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Kitchen
The Robot Kitchen is one of the activities on the first floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. It consists of two components: solving the combination locks on the door, which is designed to teach arithmetic, and using the robot feeding machine, which is designed to teach measurement. Premise and description The Robot Kitchen is the area of the mountain in which Polly Spark, Professor Spark, and all the robots eat. In order to open the door to the kitchen, the user has to solve a combination lock using addition, subtraction and multiplication. Three math problems must be solved in order to enter. Once inside, the user has to feed the robot Mort using metric, molecular and standard (referred to here as "common") forms of measurement with a small conveyor belt apparatus in the center of the kitchen while toppings appear on other belts on the wall. The user may stop the feeding machine by clicking on the lever; this will cause all the quantities of toppings which are incorrect to be reset. Once all the correct ingredients are supplied, the conveyor belt will move faster and Mort will consume the food, including the bowl. When Mort is fed correctly, he'll smile and complement the user. He'll reward the user with either a Mission Clue or Invention Points. If Mort isn't fed correctly, he'll get sick and/or suffer an allergic reaction. He'll complain and recommend more suggestions. The user must start over. Difficulty level differences Door *'Level one': Addition involving double digits without carrying; multiplying by ones *'Level two': Double-digit addition with carrying; subtraction with borrowing; multiplication involving one double digit number and one single digit number without carrying *'Level three:' Triple-digit addition with carrying; triple-digit subtraction with borrowing; multiplication involving one double digit number and one single digit number with carrying MathLock-Level1.png|Level 1 Addition MathLock-Level2.png|Level 2 Addition MathLock-Level2Sub.png|Level 2 Subtraction MathLock-Level2Mul.png|Level 2 Multiplication MathLock-Level3Add.png|Level 3 Addition MathLock-Level3Sub.png|Level 3 Subtraction MathLock-Level3Mul.png|Level 3 Multiplication Feeding machine *'Level one': The measurements you can use primarily involve wholes, i.e. multiples of 1 or 10. *'Level two': The measurements you can use involve halves, more extraneous toppings appear, and the conveyor belts move faster. *'Level three:' The measurements you can use involve fourths, even more extraneous toppings appear, and the conveyor belts move even faster. KitchenMachine-Level1.png|Level 1 KitchenMachine-Level2.png|Level 2 KitchenMachine-Level3.png|Level 3 Quotes Mort *"I'm so glad you're here! My blood sugar's dropping!" *"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm growing weak with hunger!" *"Oh, please hurry! I'm faint with hunger!" *"You added/multiply the numbers correctly, but the results are too big to fit on one tile. So we need to carry this extra amount to the next column. Okay, now the extra amount in the ones/tens place has been carried over to the tens/hundreds place." *"It looks like the number on the bottom it too big to be subtracted from the number on the top. That means we'll have to borrow. Ten tens/ones have borrowed to the hundreds/tens column and added to the tens/ones column. Now you can subtract the numbers from the top column." Gallery KitchenEntrance.png|The entrance to the kitchen 3 kitchen.png|Botley and Mort in the kitchen 3 feeding machine.png|Botley and Mort at the feeding machine KitchenInventionPoints.png|Mort handing out invention points after success Videos Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math Category:Arithmetic Category:Activities that teach arithmetic Category:Activities that teach measurement Category:Measurement Category:Mystery Mountain